Predestinación
by SchlossHerz
Summary: La infancia es un paso que influye a toda persona en su futuro...
1. Capítulo I: Resignación

**PREDESTINACIÓN**

_**Nota:**__ Esta historia se basa en el videojuego, perteneciendo ya sea los personajes como lugares y demás a __**SquareEnix.**_

_**Nota aclaratoria:** La letra cursiva enmarca los Flasbacks._

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO I**

_**- Resignación -**_

Agazapado en sus propias piernas, se hallaba sentado apoyándose en una fría y gruesa pared metálica. Su frente se hallaba humedecida por un sudor gélido. Deslizándose rápidamente, algunas gotitas brotaban y discurrían, acariciando así sus mejillas aún enardecidas que poco después caían a un pavimento de mármol negruzco. La noche, tras aquella pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba, permanecía tranquila y ausente. Ni siquiera el murmullo de cualquier ente vivo cercano lograba llegar hasta sus oídos.

- Paz… - intentó asegurarse mientras respiraba con gran dificultad debido al cansancio que sentía tras huir hasta aquel lugar –. Ya era hora…

En cierto modo, así parecía ser. Sin embargo, estaba nervioso, confundido ante el torrente de recuerdos que renacía y se agrandaba por momentos. En su memoria resonaba esa misteriosa voz… Elevó su mirada, como si lograra ver más allá de aquellos muros, hacia el firmamento. Y sin poder evitarlo, se sumergió en sí mismo…

*******

_- Sabes muy bien que __no eres como los otros chicos__ –le aseguraba mientras no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente–. __Eres infinitamente mejor. Y es que… dudo mucho que con doce años un simple crío pueda vencer a treinta guardias en menos de cuatro minutos…__"_

_Hubo un profundo silencio, mientras la conexión de sus miradas persistía. La expresión que lograba atisbar de aquel hombre exaltaba todas esas pretensiones que anhelaba alcanzar gracias a él. Se refería a su poder, sin duda… Deseaba acabar con la vida de aquel hombre que conocía desde que tenía razón de ser. ¡Cuánto disfrutaría si lograra que su rostro fuese el último que llegara a observar de esa manera tan intensa! Podría decirle que se callara, que dejara de hablar sobre algo que de por sí sabía. Aún así... prefirió seguir escuchándolo._

_- __Debes darte cuenta de que las cosas que harás de aquí en adelante son más serias. Ya no será un simple entrenamiento…_

_Recordaba cómo aquel desgarbado cuerpo se alejaba de él, llegando a unas mesas repletas de materiales científicos: recipientes, objetos electrónicos, probetas llenas de extraños componentes… Escogió de entre todos aquellos estrafalarios utensilios una jeringuilla y una tira elástica de goma. Tras esto, retomó sus pasos y asió uno de los brazos de él con ahínco y dureza. Observó cómo el hombre de cabellos revueltos y oscuros rodeaba su brazo con la tira de goma y la apretó fuertemente. Le obligó a estirarlo y, al instante, comenzó a palpar con el objetivo de encontrar alguna vena que sobresaliese._

_- Me imagino que cuando te refieres a cosas más serias tiene que ver con algún encargo de ShinRa __– le espetó mientras sentía el líquido entrar en su cuerpo._

_De pronto oyó una sonora carcajada brotar del científico a su vez que quitaba con extremo cuidado la jeringuilla de su brazo. Se sentía mareado. Solía sentirse así cada vez que le inyectaba día tras día aquel maldito líquido diáfano, sin saber con certeza lo que podría llegar a ser su composición. Quizás, era mejor no saberlo sino que simplemente, lo aceptaba como cualquier otra actividad rutinaria; parte de su entrenamiento._

_- Sephiroth… creo que ya estás capacitado para eso__ – se hizo una pausa breve –; __has dejado de ser un niño. De aquí en adelante aprenderás a sacarle utilidad a todo aquello por lo que has sido instruido hasta día de hoy._

_No hacía ni dos semanas que había cumplido los doce años y ya pertenecía a SOLDIER, la mejor élite de ataque que poseía Shin-Ra Inc. Todo un "__honor__", diría cualquier persona. Sin embargo… no le gustaba formar parte de un patético grupo de hombres que eran dirigidos como simples marionetas por una empresa que cada vez ansiaba apoderarse de cada trocito de tierra del planeta. Un monopolio de escala mundial, sin duda. Y eran ellos, los que eran enviados a trabajos sucios, ganando una miseria a fin de cuentas. Como le decía Hojo, ese maldito científico desquiciado, él valía para mucho más. "__Él__" no era un niño cualquiera…_

_*******_

Sin saber muy bien a dónde ir, salió de aquella habitación húmeda y silenciosa. Tras llegar al umbral observó el ambiente del pasillo. Ni un alma. Eso le tranquilizó pues no quería toparse con nadie. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que llegó al hall del edificio. En esta zona, presenció a varios guardias ejerciendo su turno de noche. Al notar aquellos su presencia en el lugar, realizaron el saludo y lo miraron con gran sobresalto y admiración.

- Buenas noches, joven Sephiroth. No sabíamos que se encontraba en este puesto de guardia. ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo? – le preguntó uno de ellos con gran cortesía.

- No necesito ayuda – agradeció con una sonrisa –, gracias.

Sin decir nada más, marchó hacia la salida. Tras abrir la puerta metálica, caminó sin pararse ni un sólo momento por entre los suburbios de la zona. Los suburbios del sector 2, unos de los más pobres y miserables de Midgar. Tras su travesía entre inmundicia y suciedad, contemplaba el ambiente que lo rodeaba y que, a su vez, lo embriagaba por completo. Niños de su edad correteaban descalzos, jugaban y gritaban, que a pesar de su extrema situación vivían felices y despreocupados. Sin embargo… él no había tenido oportunidad de todo lo que aquellos disfrutaban. ¿Acaso hubiese preferido estar en el lugar de aquellos niños? Prefirió no responderse. Finalmente, terminó en una estación de tren en la que permaneció estático durante unos instantes hasta que decidió entrar sin antes enseñar el carnet identificativo a un guardia que custodiaba la entrada. Sentose en uno de los asientos y esperó pacientemente a que el transporte iniciara el trayecto.


	2. Capítulo II: Der zuerst Schritt

**CAPITULO II**

**_- Der zuerst Schritt - _**

* * *

"_Bienvenido a ShinRa, muchacho__."_

_No había lugar más lujoso y exquisito que el despacho de la residencia de los Shin-Ra. Lámparas de araña compuestas de delicados y brillantes cristales cubrían los techos casetonados. Éstos aparecían aplacados con blancas piezas marmóreas procedentes de las canteras de Fuerte Cóndor, cuya decoración sobresalía por la policromía en tonos dorados; bordeando cada pieza cuadrangular. Su resultado producía un efecto visual de lo más ostentoso. A su vez, el pavimento era de losa de granito blancuzco que aparecía cubierto en varias zonas por tapicerías de bellos temas decorativos. En los muros, se encontraban grandes estanterías repletas de libros, colocados en un armonioso y cuidadoso orden. En el centro de la estancia se encontraba una mesa, en la que se habían colocado dos sillas de despacho y otra más para el dueño que se hallaba justo enfrente de las otras dos, separadas por la mesa. Las sillas estaban cubiertas por un cuero blanco y acolchado, que poseían, además, un gran respaldo en el cual acomodarse con gran gusto. Enfrente de esta mesa, la pared estaba rasgada por amplios vanos rectangulares y dispuestos verticalmente; a través de ellos pasaba una limpia y acogedora luz del exterior. __Y es que, Midgar era un lugar en donde el astro rey se hallaba en su máximo esplendor, eso sí, siempre y cuando no pertenecieras a la zona de los suburbios, cuyas placas hacían imposible la entrada completa para irradiar su luz. La mansión de los Shin-Ra se encontraba incluida dentro de la Torre Central de Midgar, lugar en donde se dirigía todo el monopolio de la empresa. Exteriormente este edificio era tan austero y metálico como cualquier otra zona perteneciente a la ciudad, pero que por el contrario, su interior se encontraba ricamente decorado, llegando a su máxima plenitud dentro de la zona residencial del presidente y su familia, situado ya en la zona más elevada del edificio._

_Ante toda aquella magnificencia decorativa, se hallaba el presidente uniformado con una vestimenta oscura y discreta, todo lo contrario a lo que conformaba su despacho. Lo recibió de forma acogedora, sabiendo __a priori __el distinguido carácter sarcástico de aquel hombre. Con el mismo ademán, saludó a Hojo; éste lo había acompañado a aquel lugar._

_- Espero que no estés nervioso por la primera misión que te vamos a encomendar, ¿cierto?__ – le preguntó mientras les indicaba cortésmente a que se sentaran en los lujosos asientos._

_- No. No lo estoy__ – decidió responder –. __Aunque me gustaría saber un poco acerca de la misión._

_- ¡__Me alegra ver tanto interés de tu parte!__ – dijo esto el presidente mientras se disponía a sentarse sin antes encender un puro._

"_Maldito humo… No sé cómo demonios soportas esa peste…__" Pensó mientras notaba el roce del humo en su cara._

_Para olvidar ese pensamiento, giró su mirada hacia Hojo. Sonreía tan satisfactoriamente de la misma manera que lo hacía el Presidente. Supuso que esperaban mucho de él a partir de ahora; que era imprescindible para sus futuros proyectos. El hecho de verlo con ganas de comenzar la misión les agradaba tanto o mucho más de lo que él suponía._

_- Muy bien… No es una misión compleja; como comprenderás va a ser la primera y tampoco es conveniente darte grandes responsabilidades. Así evitarás sentirte presionado__ – el hombre de espeso bigote hizo una pausa mientras daba una calada más a su puro –. __Serás enviado junto a una cuadrilla de guardias a la zona montañosa de Corel. Además, irán varios científicos ya que deben estudiar con detenimiento las fuentes de energía Mako que se concentran en el lugar. Tu misión será protegerlos a toda costa. En cierto modo, esa zona es un tanto peligrosa en cuanto a monstruos se refiere…"_

_- ¿Monstruos únicamente? Creo que te darán más problemas los activistas de Corel -ironizó Hojo mientras sobresalía una mueca de su rostro-. Entonces señor Presidente, ¿Aún persistís con esa idea de construir un Reactor en Corel?"_

_- Hmm... Supongo que el proceso será bastante lento. Esa maloliente gente tiznada de carbón está siendo un gran obstáculo para llevar a cabo la construcción del reactor. Sin embargo, el proyecto no se puede estancar; por eso mismo quiero que tus científicos realicen varias pruebas y estudien el nivel de energía Mako – suspiró mientras el humo emergía de su boca-. Quiero saber si se puede sacar una buena tajada en ese lugar. Si es inestable o posee poca cantidad de energía, prefiero ahorrarme la disputa con esa maldita gente y construir el reactor en otra parte._

_- Bien, iré si no queda más remedio__ – asintió con la cabeza mientras acto seguido dirigía su mirada hacia Hojo -; __¿Tú también irás?_

_- ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto que no, Sephiroth__ –dijo irónicamente–, __no hace falta mi presencia por esos lares. Los científicos que irán contigo sabrán perfectamente lo que tienen que hacer. Así que despreocúpate._

"_Más me gustaría que te comiese un monstruo enorme.__" Pensó con una sarcasmo más cortante, mientras no podía evitar sonreír ante tal ocurrencia._

_- Puedo luchar contra cualquier enemigo, profesor Hojo. Pero… no me han enseñado a resolver disputas. Y si esa gente decide defender lo que es suyo, no pienso mover ni un sólo dedo para salvar a tus científicos -prefirió responder, con gran ironía, al científico de ojos saltones._

_El presidente soltó una estridente carcajada, por cuya boca salía bocanadas de aquel pestilente humo. Mientras tanto, Hojo ante tal respuesta –__ya que tenía algo de razón el avispado chiquillo__- no pudo evitar reír al unísono con el otro hombre. Él sonrió nuevamente, ahora por imaginarse a aquellos dos hombres siendo apaleados por los mineros de Corel, que tenían fama de poseer una hercúlea musculatura. Mas en ese mismo instante alguien había entrado en el despacho._

_- Papá, ¿vas a tardar mucho?"__ – respondió aquella personita que entró con gran timidez–. __Me prometiste que me llevarías a Junon. Yo quiero ver cómo acaban de construir el submarino antes de su inauguración que será dentro de dos días…_

_Observó a aquel niño rubio de ojos almendrados, cuya tonalidad era de un azul muy intenso. Probablemente tuviese seis o siete años menos que él, y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambos eran completamente diferentes. Frente a su ironía y su gran capacidad de autocontrol, llegando a comportarse más como un adulto que como un niño, aquel jovencito, sin embargo, era el prototipo del infantilismo: alegre, retraído, caprichoso… que gozaba de la economía de sus padres. Y, sorprendentemente, era aquel renacuajo el que dentro de un par de años tomaría el mando de la empresa._

_- ¡Oh! Ven aquí, Rufus. Te quiero presentar a alguien muy importante__ –dijo en un tono bastante cordial mientras realizaba un ademán con la mano para que se acercara–. __Este muchacho se llama Sephiroth. ¿Recuerdas que hace poco te había hablado de él?_

_- Un placer, Rufus. __–logró comentar finalmente._

_El rubio se quedó mirándolo con gran asombro. Era como si su presencia fuese algo extraordinario, inimaginable. ¡El gran Sephiroth! ¡Sí, era él sin duda! De repente, permaneció estático y dubitativo, logrando decir con gran ingenuidad:_

_- Me alegra también conocerte. Aunque, no pensé que fueses un gato...__ –al decir esto, se le acercó con gran curiosidad mientras observaba con detenimiento la forma inusual de sus ojos verdes._

*******

El constante traqueteo del tren hizo que cayera en una profunda somnolencia. No había dormido nada desde su vuelta de la misión en Corel. Realmente se sentía cansado a pesar de todo lo acontecido. Quizás el recuerdo es lo más que le abruma. Por vez primera, tenía miedo de sí mismo.

"¿Qué me está ocurriendo…? ¿Quién soy yo en realidad?"

Sus pensamientos arremetían con fuerza, carcomiendo su serenidad. Con gran desesperación quería descubrir tantas cosas… exasperaba por adjudicar alguna respuesta certera ante un enmarañado tumulto de dudas. Con rencor, asumió su situación. Abrió sus ojos, observando con detenimiento su alrededor.

El número de los pasajeros disminuía a medida que se alcanzaba la última parada del trayecto; tan sólo varios empleados de la torre de Shin-Ra y él permanecían callados en sus correspondientes asientos. Sin embargo, contempló con mayor ahínco una figura completamente diferente a todas las demás. Por su aspecto definía que no pertenecía a ningún puesto dentro de la empresa ya que no llevaba el uniforme característico. Era una persona de a pie: una joven y hermosa mujer de piel muy fina y delicada, cuya tonalidad era tan clara y viva como la luz que se proyectaba por aquellos enormes ventanales del despacho de la residencia Shin-Ra. Su largo cabello era tan hermoso como su angelical rostro - contrastando con el suyo propio; inequívocamente perverso – cuya tonalidad era un castaño claro. La forma de aquel sinuoso cabello era ondulada, asemejándose a un ordenado conjunto de meandros perfectos. Increíblemente hermosa, sin duda.

Muy a pesar de su radiante presencia entre tanta parsimonia y miseria, aquel rostro reflejaba una profunda angustia; llegando quizás a ser mayor que la suya propia. Observándola, se quedó absorto, intentando descubrir el por qué de su inestabilidad. De repente, la joven abrió sus grandes y expresivos ojos que se encontraban vidriados debido a la contención de lágrimas. Como si de un momento a otro rompiese en profundo llanto. De la misma forma observó que se encontraba demacrada, muy débil; sobre todo interiormente.

Pero hubo algo en su mirar que lo turbó por completo, produciendo dentro de él un paroxismo de nervios y miedo irremediables.

- Ese color verde... – balbuceó mientras que notó su pulsación acelerar vertiginosamente.


	3. Capítulo III: Inmensidad

**CAPÍTULO III**

**-Inmensidad-**

* * *

_La travesía hasta Corel fue realmente fugaz. Supuso a que era debido a estar dormido la mayoría del tiempo; quería estar despejado y fresco para su __primera misión__. Mientras sus acompañantes se preparaban para descender de la avioneta, observó su katana que superaba por varios centímetros la medida establecida. A diferencia de otros Soldiers que preferían aquellas enormes espadas tan terriblemente pesadas, él se había decantado por la agilidad y la precisión de ésta: se resolvía con gran soltura y elegancia ante cualquier combate, y al ser más alargada, prometía una violenta ofensiva. Y, con tan sólo recién cumplidos los doce, estaba lo suficientemente seguro de preferir aquella singular arma._

_Con gran ánimo y espíritu aventurero, sus acompañantes bajaron llenos de gran vitalidad tocando por fin la esperada tierra firme. Corel, sin duda, era un lugar verdaderamente excepcional: la tierra aparecía cubierta por un espeso y brillante manto de hierba fresca. Los árboles, dispersos y escasos, alcanzaban grandes alturas que confortaban a los viajeros por proporcionar una apacible sombra en los días más calurosos. Las inmensas praderas contrastaban con la aparición de preponderantes cadenas montañosas, más grandes incluso que las del propio Nibelheim, aunque eso sí, no tan peligrosas. Corel poseía vastos y ricos terrenos, ocupando las mayores extensiones del planeta. Esta concepción difería notablemente con la situación de sus pobladores: más de la mitad vivía en el duro trabajo de las minas, inmersos en la desesperante miseria por culpa de las ambiciones de Shin-Ra._

_Tras una larga caminata por una colina, llegaron a su destino. Nada más llegar, los científicos se apresuraron en realizar sus labores de trabajo para terminar cuanto antes. Los observaba con detenimiento, prestando atención en todo lo que comentaban; sin saber con certeza qué era lo que estaban haciendo aquellos hombres ataviados con batas blancas. Uno de ellos, ordenó a un corpulento guardia a que excavara en un punto determinado del suelo. Ayudado por otros dos más, realizaron una profunda oquedad de unos tres metros y de menos de un metro y medio de largo. Para salir de aquel húmedo agujero, tuvieron que emplear una escalerilla de madera que habían traído consigo. Seguidamente, un científico bajó por ésta con precaución hasta llegar al fondo. De cuclillas, había comenzado a clavar en el suelo unas extrañas y estrafalarias máquinas de pequeño tamaño, conectando los cables que poseía cada una con un portátil. Con desgana, se sentó en el suelo, a sabiendas de que acabaría lleno de tierra y barro._

_- ¿Es el sitio correcto, cierto? __–le preguntó una joven científica desde lo alto._

_- Sí. Aquí hay un nivel bastante alto de Mako –y revisando los datos que le procuraba la máquina, dedujo: Aunque por los datos que estoy obteniendo del terreno… creo que este nivel se mantiene prácticamente igual por toda esta zona. Y así hasta un radio de más de dos kilómetros._

_- ¡Vaya! Entonces no es una fuente… ¡es un manantial por lo menos!__ –dijo un guardia sorprendido._

_En cuanto volvió a subir el científico portando en sus manos con cierta dificultad el portátil y los otros artilugios electrónicos, se acercó al mismo guardia de antes mientras otro le quitaba aquel peso que sostenía en las manos._

_- Coloque el explosivo._

_Sin decir una palabra, el guardia asintió con la cabeza. Observó detenidamente cómo el guardia del que apenas podía vérsele la cara,actuaba con rapidez a la orden impuesta por aquel hombre rechoncho de bata blanca. De su misma mochila que colgaba a sus espaldas durante todo el trayecto, sacó un artefacto metálico. Sin más dilación, bajó nuevamente las escalerillas y situó dicho objeto en el punto central mientras lo activaba. Saliendo de nuevo, dijo en voz alta a todos los que lo observaban._

_- ¡Estallará en dos minutos! ¡Aléjense!_

_Todos se colocaron en una distancia prudente. Junto a ellos, esperaba con asombro la terrible explosión que se originaría de un momento a otro. Para su sorpresa, la onda del artefacto fue bastante corta. Al igual que su estallido. Era como si se diera un golpe a una almohada: un golpe ahuecado, seco. ¿Dónde estaban las llamaradas, el eco del estruendo y el humo inundar el despejado cielo?_

_- Mmmphf... Impresionante. - __acertó decir; observando con terrible desilusión._

_Varios de los guardias no evitaron soltar unas leves risotadas ante la certera afirmación de aquel niño de cabellos color de plata. Sin embargo los científicos, algo más molestos, se acercaron al lugar de la detonación. Para sorpresa de todos, el profundo agujero estaba ahora repleto de aquella traslúcida y brillante sustancia de color verde._

- _¡Bingo! –exclamó satisfecho uno de los científicos– Ahora tomaremos las muestras que sean necesarias._

_Cuando la noche anunciaba su presencia, atisbando en ella sus matices rosáceos y purpúreos, los científicos dieron por finalizado el trabajo de aquel día. Uno de ellos, con cierta prudencia, se le acercó._

_- Joven Sephiroth, hoy hemos progresado mucho en nuestra revisión__ – hizo una pausa mientras esbozaba una escueta sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Ahora dime lo malo__ –se aventuró a contestarle tras presentir que no se lo había comentado todo._

_- Esto… tampoco es algo como para llamarlo de esa manera. Simplemente hemos de esperar un poco para cerciorarnos de que los resultados sean veraces__._

_- En fin… me lo suponía __– suspiró cínicamente-. __¿Y qué es lo que me quiere proponer?_

_- Creemos que es conveniente resguardarnos en Corel. Y volver mañana temprano__._

_- Sí, seguros que seréis bien acogidos…__ – le espetó al hombre._

_- En realidad, no hemos hecho nada que sobresalga de las normas preestablecidas._

_- No me hagas sentir hipócrita. Porque ellos tampoco lo son__ – hizo una pausa mientras lanzaba una severa mirada a su interlocutor-. __Yo os llevo. No hay problema. Pero si nos echan a balazos del lugar no vengan a quejarse luego._

_La marcha hacia el pequeño pueblo de Corel permanecía tranquila como aquella noche que los envolvía por completo. El firmamento se encontraba en su máximo esplendor: los cuerpos celestes emitían halos de luz que parpadeaban constantemente, alumbrando el sendero que los haría llegar hasta su destino. Embriagado por ver por vez primera una noche tan exuberante y bella, permaneció callado y distante durante el trayecto; sin dejar de alzar su mirada hacia lo más alto._

- _El Universo… –se dijo a sí mismo- Incluso ahora se me hace tan inmenso. Cualquiera se puede sentir insignificante al compararse con él… Eternamente poderoso y sublime._

_**"Sephiroth…"**_

_**"Sephiroth…"**_

_**"Eres poderoso."**_

_**"Eres sublime."**_

_Se paró en seco sin bajar la mirada. ¿Acaso no había escuchado su nombre? ¿Alguien lo estaba llamando? Observó a sus acompañantes: iban tranquilos envueltos en sus conversaciones sin perder la marcha. No, ellos no debieron de escuchar aquella voz. Turbado por tal acontecimiento, su respiración se acrecentó con el transcurso de los minutos, prestando atención a cualquier leve sonido. Su sangre hervía mientras que su vista se nublaba ante un torbellino de pensamientos, de recuerdos y deseos que transcurrían velozmente por su cabeza. Aquella cavernosa voz que parecía no menguar hacía repetirse una y otra vez… una y otra vez._

_- Eres poderoso… __-susurró mientras sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo -. __Tú… eres… sublime…_

_Los guardias, al ver el extraño comportamiento de aquel singular niño, lo observaron con preocupación. Lo veían absorto, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Dubitativos, se aproximaron tímidamente: sabían el inmenso poder que aquel pequeño ser guardaba en sus adentros. Aquellos ojos verdes que no apartaban la vista del firmamento se fijaron repentinamente en ellos. Sus labios… comenzaron a arquearse levemente, originando una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro. Temblaron. Sabía que temblaban. Le agradó sentirlo._

_- ¿Sephiroth…?__ –se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos- ¿__Te ocurre algo?_

_No hubo respuesta alguna. Mientras tanto, algunos de los científicos se acercaron sin poder reservar un pavoroso temor ante aquella extraña actuación. Pasado unos instantes, se levantó enérgicamente aferrando su katana, y sin decir ni una palabra, permaneció estático._

"_Marchaos de aquí ahora."_

_Al decir aquella escueta y amenazante frase, el suelo había comenzado a vibrar pausadamente bajo sus pies, incrementando la intensidad con el transcurso del tiempo. Sin duda, eran gigantescos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraban. Irrumpieron terroríficos rugidos en el lugar, extendiéndose a lo largo de aquel paisaje montañoso. Asustados ante las circunstancias y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, lo miraron; éste permanecía tranquilo, sin desaparecer aquella demoniaca sonrisa. ¿Estaría disfrutando con todo aquello? Eso mismo se preguntaban._

_- ¿__Acaso estáis sordos o qué?__ - les preguntó enfurecido – __¡Largaos ya, maldita sea!_

_Ante la segunda advertencia del infante, muchos huyeron despavoridos en dirección a Corel. De en momento a otro, una inmensa figura surgió de entre las sombras; reflejada por el intenso fulgor de las estrellas. Sus alas extendidas abarcaban un enorme perímetro y cuyo aleteo provocaba intensas ráfagas de aire. Si sus miembros eran de importantes dimensiones, su cuerpo era descomunal._

_- Un dragón__ –Se dijo mientras no apartaba su mirada de semejante bestia-; __Lástima que no hayas venido, profesor Hojo…_


	4. Capítulo IV: Predestinación

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**- Predestinación -**

* * *

"_Sephiroth… creo que ya estás capacitado para eso__; __has dejado de ser un niño. De aquí en adelante aprenderás a sacarle utilidad a todo aquello por lo que has sido instruido hasta día de hoy."_

.

"_Veamos ahora mismo si ha valido la pena todo lo que me han hecho pasar Shin-Ra y tú."_

_Teniendo en frente aquella feroz criatura, recordó los duros entrenamientos rutinarios que había sido sometido desde que tenía razón de ser, como también de las constantes pruebas de laboratorio que le realizaban tanto Hojo como los demás científicos, de las inyecciones cuyo contenido le provocaban terribles achaques, la soledad, su malograda infancia… Todo aquello que había soportado día tras día… Sin embargo, aquella voz… le había hecho sentir cálido, como si finalmente… alguien estuviese velando por él._

_Amenazante, la bestia no apartaba su vista de él sin dejar de emitir de su cavernosa garganta un seco y profundo gruñido. Se acercaba a él lentamente, como si disfrutara de tenerlo acorralado. En aquellos ojos rojizos observaba el ímpetu de su sed de sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó su feroz ataque lanzando contra él un demoledor latigazo con su escamosa cola provocando asimismo un terrible temblor de tierra. Aprovechó dicho momento para coronarse encima de ésta, dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia su lomo mientras que se injertaba dos materias en su brazo derecho. El animal al sentir su presencia tan cercana, comenzó a agitarse violentamente para quitárselo de encima, emitiendo un terrible rugido. Para aturdirlo empleó la materia Rayo dirigido hacia su cabeza. Por otra parte… quería que se enfureciera. El impetuoso dragón decidió alzar el vuelo llegando a una altura considerable de más de ochenta metros de altura. Durante el trepidante vuelo, observó que se aproximaban velozmente a la zona montañosa, donde había estado durante toda aquella tarde. Lugar que ocultaba bajo su manto rocoso el vivo color verde de la energía Mako, el tesoro tan anhelado por Shin-Ra. _

_Mientras esquivaba rapidez las garras de la bestia, pensó en su destino. En su vida. En lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso… habían escogido su futuro sin contar con él? ¿En realidad quería seguir con todo esto? ¿Estaba predestinado vivir de aquella forma?_

.

"_Tú eres diferente. Has sido educado para luchar, para servir a Shin-Ra. Por el momento, dependes de Shin-Ra como ésta depende de ti. Sin embargo… eso no perdurará toda la vida. Soy consciente de ello, pero tampoco me arrepentiré de la decisión que tomes. Porque sabré que en ese momento, te vincularás a algo más superior y más poderoso que una simple empresa."_

"_Entonces… ¿A qué vínculo se refiere profesor Hojo?"_

"_Tiempo al tiempo, pequeño. Tiempo al tiempo…"_

.

_Se dirigió a su abdomen corriendo velozmente hacia él, sin perder el equilibrio y prestando una prudente atención a las garras que intentaban atraparlo. De manera decidida clavó con dureza la katana en su gaznate, aferrándose a esta como único punto de agarre para sus manos, mientras que con sus piernas se apoyaba en el cuerpo del animal, situándose verticalmente. De la boca del dragón emergió una impresionante llamarada que alcanzó dimensiones descomunales. ¡Perfecto! Había clavado su arma en el punto exacto donde alojaba su aliento de fuego. Disfrutaba al oír los desesperantes lamentos de dolor, de la sangre fría brotar de la herida, del olor a azufre que emergía de las fauces, de sus manos que forzaban a la katana introducirse y descender progresivamente hacia el abdomen, produciendo así una profunda oquedad en las carnes del animal. En cierto modo, desquebrajar la piel de aquel ser era algo tremendamente difícil pues su piel repleta de escamas era tan dura y resistente como el mismísimo acero. Sin embargo, él sabía que podía hacer eso y mucho más._

_Las alas derrotadas y su abdomen herido, provocaron que perdiese altura a pasos agigantados mientras que su sangre fría y gelatinosa iba desparramándose por el suelo como si de una lluvia intensa se tratase. Él seguía descendiendo con su arma, cubierto completamente por aquella rojiza sustancia. En ese mismo instante, una de sus patas alcanzó tocarle. El zarpazo hizo que perdiera el agarre con la katana provocando así su violento descenso hasta tierra firme. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras prevenía un terrible golpe. Sintió cómo la tierra tembló brutalmente: el animal había caído… la hemorragia haría el resto._

_El golpe contra el suelo fue seco y doloroso. Sintió como su cuerpo se oprimía y no le permitía respirar. Su espalda percibió la superficie de las rocas que se clavaban con furia en su piel, procurándole profundas heridas. Entre convulsiones que le hacían ejecutar movimientos bruscos y espasmódicos, abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el firmamento sin parpadear ni una sóla vez. Deseó escuchar aquella voz… Sus pulmones deseosos de oxígeno terminaban con sus últimas reservas del mismo. Se moría. Sabía que moría. Mas no tembló._

_De las profundidades de la propia tierra emergieron dulces y ligeros haces de luz de tonalidad verdosa que se contorneaban con delicadeza rodeándolo por completo. Sin embargo, aquellos influjos de luz chocaban contra él. Como si un escudo actuara de intermediario. No dejaba que éstas lo rozasen. La lucha entre ambas fuerzas le hacían producir achaques terribles. Iba morir… sin embargo… algo no lo permitía. Sin poder aguantarlo más, cerró los ojos y dejó que el destino se encargase de él. De repente a sus oídos llegó terribles gritos humanos: desesperantes y con un pánico atroz proclamaban su nombre entre lamentos…_

**"_Sephiroth… El Fin…" "¡Jenovah!" "Fuera… Fuera de aqu__í__… m__á__rchate."_**

**"_¡Sephiroth! ¡Sephiroth!"_**

**"_Debes morir." "Qué haré con el miedo…" "Aqu__í__. Jenovah." "Sephiroth… ¡fuera!…"_**

**"_Jenovah… Jenovah." "…Entre nosotros." "Dolor." "Jenovah."_**

**"_¡Aléjate!" "Por favor…"_**

**"_Sephiroth." "S__í__, es __É__L." "Miedo… Jenovah." "Planeta." "Peligro."_**

_Poco a poco, los gritos se alejaban.__.. Su corazón volvió a latir acompasadamente dentro de su pecho, mientras que sus pulmones tomaban con desespero el ansiado oxígeno. _

* * *


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

**--------------------------------**

"_Aún se encuentra inconsciente… Se ha salvado de milagro."_

_"¡Mira a quién se le ocurre! ¡Ir por la noche de paseo por una zona que está infectada de monstruos!_"

"_Oye Barret… cálmate un poco. ¿Quieres?"_

_"¿Qué me calme dices?"_ –pausa- _"¿Desde cuándo demonios estás tú ayudando a estos tipos, Dyne?"_

_"Es sólo un niño…"_

_"¡No me jodas, Dyne! ¿De verdad? Un crío tan "normal" y "corriente" que se dedica a destripar bestias de dos toneladas…"_

"_Aquella gente de Shin-Ra llegó bastante alterada. Es normal que acudiesen a nosotros, Barret. Quizás este pequeño no hubiese resistido ante el ataque de esa bestia._"

_"¡Me cago en ti y en tu maldito sentido de la bondad! ¡Que no es un chiquillo cualquiera, joder! ¿No lo ves? ¡Es "Ése" del que tanto hablan! ¡Mira cómo ha dejado a ese bicho! ¡¡ Esto parece el puto Juicio Final; todo lleno de sangre y tripas!!"_

Silencio.

_"… ¿Sephiroth?"_

"_El mismo_."

"_Lleva el uniforme de SOLDIER_…"

"_Exacto. Pertenece a esa maldita empresa. Es el tipo de gente que solemos acribillar a balazos cuando decide asomar su cabeza por aquí, sí."_ –Pausa de incredulidad- _"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo cabeza de chorlito_?"

"_Lo voy a llevar al pueblo. Está débil. Tiembla_."

"_Sí, como un perrito abandonado en una noche tormentosa_."

"_Oye Barret… ¿estás algo irascible hoy, no?"_

_"No me puedo creer que estemos ayudando a gente de Shin-Ra…"_

"_Anda, carga con mi escopeta y deja de quejarte. Llegaremos antes de que amanezca."_

_**--------------------------------**_

* * *


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**-------------------------------------**

**-**

Sin dejar de observar con angustia y miedo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes pertenecientes a la joven del tren, había recordado fugazmente los acontecimientos que sucedieron en Corel. Recordaba su lucha contra aquel violento animal y las voces que escuchó entre aquellos haces de luz verdosos y ondulantes que querían envolverle. Prácticamente no recordaba lo que pudo ocurrir después. Cuando despertó, se hallaba en la posada del pequeño pueblo. Allí estuvo acompañado por varios científicos que no dejaron de hacerle revisiones pues parecía encontrarse abatido. Todo lo contrario, se encontraba físicamente bien; pero… todo lo que había presenciado aquella noche lo habían hecho atolondrar demasiado. ¿Acaso era normal escuchar voces? ¿Estaría perdiendo la cordura? ¿Acaso "algo" no permitió su muerte?

"_Te trajeron dos jóvenes mineros_."- le comentó uno de los guardias con gran asombro- _"¡Dicen que despedazaste a aquel monstruo!"_

_"Sí..."_ –afirmó un científico que le tomaba la tensión – "_...Y nos advirtieron de que si no nos marchamos antes del atardecer nos echarían a balazos de aquí_."

Aquel mismo día decidieron volver nuevamente a Midgar. Con gran pesar por parte de muchos, la revisión que tenían previsto llevarse a cabo aquella mañana, se había cancelado. En cuanto la avioneta alcanzó aterrizar en Midgar, ya en pleno atardecer, decidió no encontrarse con nadie. No quería toparse con Hojo que, seguramente, le recriminaría por haber hecho saber al pueblo minero que Shin-Ra estaba nuevamente interesada en sus tierras. Encima temía que aquellos científicos le contaran a éste su extraña actuación en la noche anterior… Se prometió no contarle nada. Nadie debía saberlo. Era su pequeño secreto, algo que quería procurar cuidar por encima de todo… y de todos.

Finalmente, decidió marcharse a su pequeño escondrijo que tenía situado en un simple cuartel militar del Sector 2: una pequeña habitación en la que gozaba de tranquilidad y ajeno a las turbulencias del mundo exterior. Allí lograba estar en paz consigo mismo. En ese lugar estuvo durante largo rato, sin poder dejar de divagar en todo lo que le había ocurrido.

"_Paz…" "…Ya era hora."_

Volvió en sí, mientras que el traqueteo del tren era lo único audible. Sin dejar de apartar la vista de aquellos preciosos ojos pensó en la considerable semejanza que tenían estos al color de aquel líquido que salía de las entrañas de la tierra, de aquella pureza. Sintió un terrible paroxismo de nervios que le hacía dificultosa la respiración… intentando recordar aquel nombre que gemían las voces con gran desespero, y que, comenzaba a emerger por su propia boca. Eran voces… pertenecientes a la _Corriente Vital._

_"Je…no… vah."_

Balbuceó mientras notó su sangre arder… como si… ese nombre debiese significar algo muy importante para él.

_"… ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver acaso con aquella voz que parecía caer del cielo? ¿Fue lo mismo que no quiso mi muerte?"_

Sin apartar la vista de la joven, observó que abrigaba a una _niña _dormida en su regazo. Era prácticamente idéntica a ella, por lo que supuso de debía de ser su hija. Agarraba la blusa de su madre débilmente con una de sus pequeñas manitas. En aquel dulce y angelical rostro, que competía en belleza con el de la propia madre, tenía claros síntomas de cansancio y de una profunda tristeza.

En cuanto el tren paró en seco, la joven bajó lo más aprisa que le podían permitirle sus fuerzas y asiendo con fuerza a su pequeña, salió del vagón. Aunque… nada más poner un pie fuera se desplomó en el suelo, protegiendo como pudo a su más preciado tesoro.

"_Morirá... Está demasiado débil_." – pensó mientras el tren automáticamente cerraba las puertas y proseguía con su marcha.

Decidió ponerse en pie, esperando ansiosamente la llegada al Sector 0. Desde allí llegaría a la Central de Shin-Ra. Impasible aún por la marea de pensamientos y dudas, organizados en completa incoherencia, sólo le garantizaron un terrible malestar.

_"Soy poderoso… Soy sublime…"- _susurró sin dejar de analizar con mayor detenimiento aquella frase que arremetía con fuerza dentro de su ser.

* * *


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**--------------------------------------**

-

_"¡Ding Dong Ding! Fin de trayecto. Estación Sector 0 con accesos a Torre Central Shin-Ra. Gracias por escoger las líneas ferroviarias de uso metropolitano de Midgar." _

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, por las que salieron apresuradamente los pocos pasajeros que aún permanecían dentro del tren. Entre ellos, salió él; sin dejar de meditar en lo ocurrido. Sin más dilación, encaminó sus pasos hacia la dependencia de investigación perteneciente a Shin-Ra. Tenía que ver a Hojo pues no le quedaba otro remedio. Entró en la recepción de la Torre Central. A esas horas, ya pasadas las diez de la noche, aún se respiraba un constante ajetreo entre el personal.

"_Disculpe, señorita, pero no he venido hasta aquí para admirar ese vertiginoso escote que lleva. Quiero que le informe a ese presidente de pacotilla de que no me da la real gana de entregarle los planos de MI proyecto. ¿Sabe? Hoy mismo me vinieron sus jodidos Turks a amenazarme. ¡Es que hay que joderse! Así que venga, monada, dile que despierte de una puta vez que quiero zanjar este asunto ahora mismo."_

_"¡Sí papá! ¡Dile a esos capullos__ que no les vas a vender nada!"_

_"Sshh, calla Cid. De estas cosas se encarga la gente adulta."_

_"Discúlpame, señor Highwind, si ha realizado un viaje nada fructífero. El Presidente no se encuentra en la Central. De hecho, en este momento permanece en Junon."_

_"¡JA! ¿La inauguración de aquel cacharro?"_

_"Me imagino que se refiere al submarino…"_

_"Mire…_ - pausa mientras le da una calada rápida al cigarrillo- _…si le digo que esa mierda es un "cacharro", es lo que es y punto. Por cierto, Cid… ¿has visto tú dónde metí mi otra cajetilla de cigarrillos?"_

"_Ehm… pues... No. No lo sé…_"

Prosiguió su camino sin prestar más atención a los quehaceres de la recepción. Subió las plantas necesarias hasta llegar a su destino. Nada más entrar, observó a varios de los científicos que lo habían acompañado a Corel que lo miraban de reojo nada más entrar.

"_Vaya..._"- vaticinaba lo que iba a suceder- "_Malditos chivatos de…_"

_-"¡¡Sephiroth!! Pasa a mi despacho ipso facto_."

Era Hojo. Suspiró profundamente por la pesada retahíla que le iba a tocar soportar. Nada más mirar su rostro severo, cuyos ojos saltones se clavaban desorbitados en él; era ya todo un poema… Lo siguió en silencio, anhelando el momento de salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

_- "¿En dónde demonios has estado metido?"_- le preguntó mientras se acercaba con una linterna ocular con la que le observaba el claro de los ojos.

_- "… ¿Por ahí?"-_dijo irónicamente mientras le miraba uno de sus ojos con aquella molesta luz.

- _"Me lo han contado todo."_

_- "¿Todo… todo?"_

- "_Ajá."_ – asintió con severidad.- "_Para tu nivel, ese monstruo era todo un reto…"_

Le obligó sentarse en la camilla. En silencio, le midió la tensión, el pulso, la respiración, y finalmente, volvió a por la jeringuilla y la tira elástica de goma. Con gran parsimonia, le introdujo la misma dosis de extraña composición. Esta vez… ese malestar que solía percibir cada vez que le inyectaba aquella sustancia le resultó demasiado familiar. Aquel sentimiento al mirar el inmenso firmamento sintiendo aquella voz que lo llamaba…

- _"¿Qué te ocurre?"_ – le preguntó el científico al notar diferente la expresión de su rostro - _"¿Te sientes mal, Sephiroth?"_

- _"Para nada."_ – Negó con rotundidad, prometiendo ser más cauto la próxima vez.

En ese mismo instante, sonó inesperadamente el teléfono. El científico descolgó con rapidez el auricular mientras observaba detenidamente la pantalla de un monitor. Presenció en su rostro una terrible mueca de rabia mientras escuchaba al interlocutor. Por lo que dedujo que no le estaban dando una "buena" noticia.

- _"¿Cómo es que la habéis encontrado muerta? ¡Quería a la Cetra viva! ¡Sois unos inútiles! ¡Maldita sea!_ _¿Y ahora qué hago con mi proyecto? ¿Me puedes responder maldito bastardo?_ – Pausa contenida mientras escuchaba una respuesta- _Entiendo… Intentaba huir de Midgar... seguro que intentó buscar ayuda; algún científico, que seguramente… debía ser amigo de su marido. Lo más natural… Lástima que no supiera que todos los que participaban en el proyecto de su querido amorcito están, ahora mismo, bajo tierra. ¿Y la niña?"_

Le asombraba el inmenso poder que había adquirido Hojo dentro de la empresa. Y cuánto más lo conocía, más odio le profesaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ambicioso? ¿Acaso su crueldad alcanzaba límites inimaginables? Vaya que sí. Y si ese hombre tenía oportunidad de echarlo a los leones, por supuesto que lo haría. Era un "proyecto", un "experimento"… Sólo significaba eso para él. Y nada más. Prestando atención, siguió escuchando lo que decía aquel hombre en su agitada charla telefónica.

- _"...Así que la niña no estaba con ella… ¿Hasta sois ineptos para atrapar a una indefensa criatura? ¡Buscadla, me oyes! Como si tenéis que ir de suburbio en suburbio, pasando revisión casa por casa. No está muy lejos. Seguramente alguien la recogió_. –escuchó atentamente en silencio- _Bien. Así que el cadáver de la madre está en el Sector 7… Pues rastreen la zona. ¡Rápido!_

Sin decir absolutamente nada, colgó con ira el teléfono. A sabiendas de que aún no había terminado el "interrogatorio" por parte de aquel enjuto hombre, permaneció en silencio sin apartar la vista de sus pies.

En su cabeza aún permanecía aquel pequeño secreto. No podía evitar sonreír para sí mientras oía al científico realizar una nueva llamada con la cólera in crescendo. Exploró detenidamente el amplio abanico de posibilidades que tenía para conocer todo aquello que comenzaba a intuir y que, por una extraña razón, le ocultaban. Sobre todo Hojo. Debía esperar, sí. Aún no era el momento de hacerse el héroe y alcanzar sus objetivos. No tenía la edad suficiente. No controlaba aún su poder. Simplemente, no se hallaba capacitado. Sí, era lo más razonable; la espera…

Marcado a fuego en su memoria, no paraba de pensar en aquella palabra que repetía con tanta fascinación.

_"Jenovah… Jenovah… Jenovah…"_

_-_

_------------------------------------_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Y punto y final! Me precipité en publicar el Fic de una vez por todas. En realidad, lo había terminado hace un mes; pero entre los estudios y las modificaciones no se ha podido hasta día de hoy. Asimismo, como sé que andaré más ocupada en las semanas próximas, he preferido completarlo. Espero que os haya resolvido en estos dos últimos capítulos las dudas que hayan surgido. Como véis, he intentado amoldarme lo más fielmente posible al juego. Y si aún queda algún tema que quede un poco borroso o que no se acerca a la línea argumental original tenéis patria y potestad de decírmelo en los Reviews para así modificarlo. ¡Siempre es bueno mejorar! ¡Y, como no, aprender de los errores! _

_

* * *

_

**El "ENIGMA" DE LAS EDADES ****:**

Como veo que hay algunos líos -hasta yo misma me los he hecho xDD todo hay que decirlo jeje.- he decidido mencionar aquí mismo la edad que tiene cada personaje en mi Fic, así aclaro las dudas.

**Sephiroth --** 12 años.

**Hojo --** En torno a los 30 años.

**Presidente Shin-Ra --** En torno a los 30 años.

**Ifalna --** En torno a los 20 años.

**Barret --** 17 años.

**Dyne --** En torno a los 16-17 años.

**Cid --** 14 años.

**Aerith --** 4 años.

**Rufus --** En torno a los 7-8 años.

**_REVIEWS:_**

**Neus:** _¡Hola! Pues nada ya he arreglado los fallos de las edades y lo de Icicle. :-). Que aquí mismo posteo para que se aclaren las dudas^^. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por los buenos consejos que me has dado a lo largo de la realización de mi Fic! Aún sigo enfrascada en "Home" a ver si tras los exámenes fatídicos le busco algún remedio y lo posteo. Ahora la musa no me acompaña jajaj. También espero con cierta impaciencia esa secuela y los siguientes capítulos de tus Fics. ¡Ya va siendo hora xDD! Gracias por todo :-)._

**Aurenare:** _¡Saludos! Ahora mismo voy a arreglar lo de las edades. Supongo que me basé más en el juego que en sus secuelas. Lo de Ciudad Cohete, pues me cogiste desprevenida; siempre he pensado que esa habiá existido mucho antes del proyecto espacial. Paranoias mías fueron entonces xDD. ¿Los insultos de los Highwinds? Bueno... como buen fan que eres de Cid, quitaré la famosa censura de los tacos xD. Espero que ahora si esté todo de tu agrado. Por todos esos sabios y útiles consejos que me has venido dando desde capítulos anteriores te debo dar las gracias las veces que sean necesarias :-). De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho. Y parte del resultado final se ha conseguido con las aportaciones que me habéis brindado tanto tú como Neus. Me alegra mucho que te ha gustado el Fic. Quizás, si el tiempo y la inspiración me lo permite, haré una aportación de nuevos capítulos. ¡Nos vemos! _

**Tamborilero:**_ ¡Hola! Pues sí, tienes razón en cuanto a la edad; que ya he modificado. Me alegra mucho que te haga gustado el Fic y más aún que lo hayas agregado a tu lista de favoritos ¡muchas gracias por el detalle! :-) Menos mal que has descubierto finalmente que era Ifalna XD. Quise imitar la escena de Elmyra cuando encuentra a Aerith en la estación de tren. ¿Recuerdas? Seguro que sí^^. Y nada más, espero que los siguientes Fics que publicaré te gusten tanto como éste. Cuídate._

_**LoveSephiroth:** ¡Hola! ¡Vaya! ¡Una fan de Sephi! La verdad es que me sentía en completa soledad en cuanto a gustos se refiere jajaja. Es un honor hacer algo de este personaje a alguien que lo aprecie de la misma manera que yo. ¿Secret Innocence? Bueno... he visto algunas imágenes del cómic pero poco más. Espero que no hayas pensado que ese cómic es original. Al igual que lo que hacemos la mayoría de nosotros, es obra de un Fan. De hecho, hay miles de FanComics (por llamarlos de una manera xD) de muy buena calidad argumental y que cuidan hasta el último e insignificante detalle. Si es que hay gente que se lo curra in extremis xD. ¡Más quisiera uno, jajaja! Y como he dicho anteriormente, quizás realice nuevos capítulos para este Fic. Depende de la inspiración, el tiempo, el ánimo y las ganas que tenga de seguir en él. Un placer, ¡y hasta otra!_

* * *


End file.
